1. Field
The present disclosure following description relates to a chip resistance element and a chip resistance element assembly having the chip resistance element.
2. Description of Related Art
A resistance element having a chip shape may be suitable for implementing a precise resistor, and may serve to adjust a current and to drop a voltage within a circuit.
In addition, in a case in which a printed circuit board is designed and platformized, so that electronic components may be exchanged, removed, or added, according to specifications of various devices, on a single printed circuit board, the resistance element may also be used to connect patterns on the printed circuit board to each other so as to be suitable for a designed circuit.
In addition, the resistance element may connect the pattern of the printed circuit board to a power source or a ground and may be used as a pull-up resistor or a pull-down resistor.
However, in a case in which a plurality of resistance elements are used to design the circuit satisfying the specification of the electronic device, there is a problem that a mounting area for the plurality of resistance elements on the printed circuit board is necessarily increased.
In particular, in accordance with a trend in which the miniaturization and refinement of electronic devices are required, it is not preferable that the mounting area occupied by the resistance element on the printed circuit board be increased.